Meeting Angel Valkyrie
by DarthFissure95
Summary: Thor is sent down by his father Odin to earth as a sixteen-year old boy to get a girl at the high school he's forced to attend to fall in love with him. He doesn't remember why Odin sent him down to fall in love, but he's determined to find out, and he may not like the truth when he finds out.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is something very different I'm trying out. I've never done something like this before, and it was a bizarre idea I came up with. Let me just say I got some puzzled looks from people I've talked to about this idea. This is a romantic comedy mini-series surrounding Thor (the Marvel Thor). The series will be eight to ten chapters at the most, most likely eight. Please leave feedback and tell me what you think!**

Thor opened his eyes and blinked against the glaring, unguarded light of the sun. He felt tears cloud his eyes and stream down his cheeks. His breathing came slow and steady at first, then turned brisk and heavy. He sat up and rubbed his face with his hands, groaning as he felt the muscles in his back strain. He stiffened when he felt his hands against his face. They felt soft. Softer than he was used to. He took them off his face and looked down at them, surprised at how they looked. They looked young and smooth, unlike the coarseness he was used to from years of fighting across other realms.

Then Thor realized something. Where was his hammer? Where was Mjolnir?

He looked around the ground he was sitting on, feeling his hands along the tall grass.

"Father," he groaned. Where was he?

Thor finally gathered the strength he needed to get back onto his feet. He stumbled trying to get himself up. He fell forward on his face. He raised himself back up, then fell back on his face again.

"Father," he groaned again.

"Hey!" Someone shouted. Thor looked up from his uncomfortable place in the grass to see a young man running towards him with concern etched in his face. He wore a snapback with thick black hair sticking out in crazy directions underneath it. He had wide ocean-blue eyes and wore an Avengers themed shirt.

"Are you alright, man?" He asked. The boy offered his hand for Thor to take. Thor took his hand and let the boy help him get back up.

"Where am I?" Thor asked.

"What do you mean? You're right by the school dude," the boy replied.

Thor frowned. "School?"

"Dude, did you get stoned or something?" The boy asked. Thor looked around and saw the school building that the boy was talking about. It was a large, dark-red building in the middle of nowhere with a small parking lot. Nearby was a windmill that wasn't moving since there was no wind.

"Come on, I'll get you over there. Classes start in ten minutes. Where are your books?" The boy asked. Thor frowned again, but allowed the boy to put an arm around him and lead him towards the building.

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand," Thor admitted.

"It's okay, I get it. I've been in your place before and it probably won't be the last," the boy said. He got Thor to a bench by the stairs that led up to the front doors of the school.

"Wiley's my name. What's yours?" The boy asked, holding his hand out. Thor looked down at his hand in confusion, wondering why he was doing that.

"I am Thor, the god of thunder," he replied.

Wiley laughed. "You mean like the Avenger? Oh you wish. _I_ wish I was Thor sometimes too. You're probably still recovering from your hangover."

"You dare insult the mighty Thor?" Thor yelled, standing straight up from the bench. Wiley stepped back and raised his hands in the air.

"Whoa, okay. I get it, you're Thor. Hi Thor. But seriously, you should let me know what your real name is eventually. You seem like a pretty cool guy."

"I'm a god," Thor said.

"I like to think I am too. Pretty humble right?" Wiley asked with a mischievous grin.

Thor sat back down and rubbed his face. What was he doing here on Midgard? He wanted to get back up to Asgard. But there's a reason why he was sent down to Midgard. What was it?

A loud sound went off, and Thor leaped up on top of the bench and raised his hand to summon his hammer. No hammer came. The sound continued.

"What is that sound? Are we under attack?" He demanded.

"School's in. Get off the bench," Wiley answered. With a face that was burning from humiliation, Thor stepped off the bench and followed Wiley into the school. Dozens of young people around Wiley's age were walking in small groups to their classrooms.

"You can borrow my textbooks if you'd like. I never use them anyway," Wiley offered as Thor followed him into the classroom. Thor looked around the room and spotted an empty seat. He was stunned that no one was looking at him funny. He was after all a grown man in a school for young people. He was also the god of thunder, there was that too. He took a seat next to Wiley. In front of the room stood an older man with a beard similar to Odin's and he wore tiny glasses where his eyes constantly squinted behind them.

"Bentley," he said.

"Here," Bentley answered.

"Jacob," the teacher said.

"Here," Jacob answered.

The teacher continued calling people out for them to confirm they were there.

"Donald," he said. This time there was no answer.

"Donald," he said again. His eyes landed on Thor and he frowned.

"Donald, I expect you to pay attention," he demanded.

Thor stood up. "How _dare_ you—I mean of course, yes, my name is Donald and I am here."

Laughter erupted across the classroom as Thor sat back down, drumming his fingers on his desk. The teacher raised his hand, silencing the room immediately.

"Next time, pay attention when your name is being called," he said.

Thor hated responding to someone who had no authority over him. "Yes, of course."

How did he get the name Donald?

On the way out the door after class, Thor felt someone bump up next to him. He looked to see a fairly tall girl, strangely as tall as he was, rushing past him. She had short, cropped black hair and a long-sleeved gray shirt with jeans.

"Sorry," she called back as she continued her way down the hall.

"It's…alright?" Thor replied. He watched after the girl as she turned a corner to get to her next class. Wiley came up next to Thor.

"Dude, I thought it would be a great time to take a selfie with my new bestie," he said. He raised a device in the air that Thor recognized as a cell phone and Thor saw him and Wiley on the screen as Wiley snapped a photo.

"This takes an instant trip to Facebook," Wiley said.

"Now wait a minute…"

"Done. Now, do you need a ride? I can give you a ride back home," Wiley said. Thor thought about this for a moment.

"Um, I do not think my father wants to see me right now. Is it alright if I may retire to your chambers for the night?" He asked.

"First of all, don't talk like that. The ladies don't find that attractive. And second of all, you absolutely can, man. Just stick with me and everything will be just fine," Wiley said.

Thor screamed when he saw himself in the mirror at Wiley's house. He had taken off his shirt and turned around to face the mirror in the bathroom.

He looked so much younger. He looked like a young man, like Wiley. His normally long golden hair was now short and only extended as far down to right above his ears. His beard was nothing but dark fuzz sprinkled around his chin and his upper neck.

"What kind of black arts is this?" He demanded. Wiley knocked on the door.

"Donald? You okay in there?" He asked.

"Um, yes. I'm fine. I just noticed some—changes."

"It's puberty, man. I'm already done with mine."

"Wait a minute. Puberty is when you turn younger?" Thor asked.

"Um. No man. It's the complete opposite. Your mommy and daddy never gave you the talk?" Wiley asked.

Thor frowned. He felt like his father had a lot of explaining to do once he gets back up to Asgard. He already missed his home. He wondered how Lady Sif and the Warriors Three felt about his absence.

Thor got a sleeping bag next to Wiley's bed. He tried going to sleep, but kept getting startled awake. He could hear his father speaking the same thing over and over again.

 _If a woman in the school falls in love with you_ , _then you may return_.

Those were his last words to him before Thor woke up on Midgard. What had happened that led to this? Why did a woman have to fall in love with him?

Thor took a look around at the young women passing by him in the hallway at school the next day. He silently prayed for his father's guidance, but he didn't get anything. He felt more alone than he has felt in a long time.

"Wiley, I need your help," he said to his friend walking alongside next to him.

"Anything man, what is it?" Wiley asked.

"I need to find a girl that will fall in love with me," he answered. Wiley froze in his tracks.

" _Need_ to?"

"Yes."

A wide grin broke across Wiley's face. "You've come to the right guy then. I'll help you."

"You have a woman yourself?"

"No, I don't. But I can still help you."

"Then you can start by telling me about the women here. Tell me their names and a bit about each of them," Thor said.

Wiley whistled. " _Someone's_ anxious. Alright, I'll tell you. That one over there is Jenny," he motioned to a short, red-haired girl with freckles peppered down her nose. Before Thor could get a good at her, Wiley pointed out another girl.

"That one over there is Rachael. She's had three boyfriends in this school already and she was the one that initiated the break-up with all of them. I think she's really picky."

"That doesn't sound like the kind of lady I would want to try and be with," Thor admitted.

"I don't blame you. That one over there is Jane Foster. She's a huge geek in lab," Wiley said. Thor took a moment to look at her. She looked pretty beautiful, with long blonde hair and scarlet lipstick. Her eyes were a nice chocolate brown.

She looked good. She was a beauty for sure.

"No, it's not her I want," Thor finally said.

"What? She seems like the kind of girl you would like."

"Nay, my friend. She's not the one," Thor insisted. Wiley almost looked appalled. He shrugged.

"Alright. If you say so."

Then Thor spotted the girl that had bumped past him yesterday. The one with the short, black hair. She was wearing the same gray shirt with the jeans.

"What's _her_ name?" Thor asked. Wiley raised an eyebrow when he spotted her.

"That's Angel Valkyrie. You wouldn't like her," he replied. He said it in a way that almost sounded resentful.

Thor thought about what Wiley said, but he couldn't stop looking at her. There was a depth in her eyes that he found attractive, as if she has seen what most humans can only dream of seeing. She was gazing downward at the floor, and she walked quickly. She walked with her posture somewhat bent forward, as if burdened by the weight of her backpack.

What was additionally intriguing was the fact that her last name was Valkyrie. It reminded him of the Valkyries from Asgard. Maidens of Odin's that bore the bodies of slain warriors to Valhalla, the halls of the dead.

Thor started going after her, then started picking up the pace, making sure to catch up to her. He reached his hand out to touch her shoulder. He was almost there.

 _Father, I'm coming home soon_. _Very soon now_.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the wait. Here's the next part of this mini-series!**

Thor tripped and fell over on top of Angel, taking her down with him.

" _Seriously_?" Wiley yelled, clearly appalled. Angel groaned underneath Thor.

"I am truly sorry, please forgive me," Thor begged as he pulled himself off of Angel. Angel turned over to look up at him with a bewildered look. Her hair was messed up and her eyes were wide in shock.

"Please," Thor said, extending his hand out for Angel to take. Angel took it and allowed Thor to bring her back up onto her feet.

"I was trying to catch up to you," he said.

"Well, you did. What do you want?"

"Feel honored Angel Valkyrie. I have chosen you to fall in love with me," Thor replied.

Thor heard someone running down the hall behind him. He turned to see Wiley heading straight for the exit as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Um, I'm confused," Angel admitted.

"Please don't be Angel Valkyrie. There is nothing to fear."

"There's a guy standing in front of me telling me that I'm supposed to fall in love with him."

"Yes I admit it's a little strange. Perhaps I should have started at a better place."

"Perhaps."

"I am sorry for stealing time away from you Angel Valkyrie," Thor said. He started to walk away, but Angel stopped him.

"Wait, why don't we start with proper introductions?" She suggested. Thor felt a surge of hope at the option. It sounded perfect to him.

"My name is Th—Donald Blake," he said, bowing in respect. Angel giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Angel. Angel Valkyrie. But you already knew that," she said, extending her hand out. Thor stared down at the hand.

"Why is everyone holding their hands out to me?" He asked.

"Really? You've never done a handshake before?" Angel asked.

Thor gently took hold of Angel's hand, trying not to squeeze too hard like he typically did back up in Asgard. Her hand felt so delicate. So soft. He feared that if he were to squeeze any harder it would snap. Angel shook Thor's hand, and Thor let her take his hand up and down.

"Alright, that's better," Angel said.

Thor grinned. "That is well. So, do you love me now?"

It was as if grand music was playing, then was immediately silenced. The line of admiration between the two snapped.

"Are you kidding me?" Angel asked. She turned around and started walking away. Thor went after her.

"Wait, Angel Valkyrie. I beg you to listen."

"You're just doing this to go along with a friend's dare aren't you?" Angel asked over her shoulder.

"My friend did not dare to do anything, he was only trying to help," Thor insisted.

"Oh yeah? Well he pointed the wrong girl out to you."

"I disagree. Please, you must give me a chance," Thor said. Angel whirled around to face him and sighed. She reached up to tuck black hair behind her ear.

Thor walked down the stairs from the school to see Wiley waiting for him on top of his car.

"So, how did it go?" Wiley asked.

"We agreed to be friends," Thor replied.

Wiley slapped his hand against his forehead. "What?"

"Angel felt it would be best to be friends first before she can fall in love with me."

"Wow. I never saw that coming," Wiley admitted.

"Strange is it not?" Thor asked.

"Yeah, it really is."

"I got her phone number on the cellular phone in my pocket," Thor said. He pulled out his phone and flipped it open.

Wiley smiled, then started to chuckle, which then turned into laughter. "You _have_ to be Thor. There's no way anyone your age talks like that."

Thor smiled. "That is what I have been trying to tell you. I am Thor, the god of thunder."

Wiley tilted his head. "So say you're telling me the truth, why are you here as a teenage boy?"

"My father Odin sent me down to earth in this body to have a girl here in this school fall in love with me. I know not the reason why," Thor explained.

"Do you really think Angel is the one?" Wiley asked.

"Yes. She has to be," Thor replied.

Wiley got off his car and approached his new friend. "Alright, then we have a lot of work to do."

"Greetings," Thor greeted Angel as soon as she stepped out the front doors of the school after classes were over for the day.

Angel jumped at the sudden sight of him. "Um, hi?"

"I see that you are leaving the school and retiring to your chambers."

"Well, yeah. That's what we're _all_ doing," Angel said, indicating to the other students leaving the school.

"Yes. Angel Valkyrie, with your permission, I was wondering if I can go to your chambers to join you this evening," he said.

"Excuse me?" Angel asked.

"As 'friends' like you said. I cannot think of a finer time to spend this evening."

Angel tilted her head, her large eyes blinked twice as she thought.

"Um, I guess you can. I mean—as long as you leave at a considerably early time—."

"That will suffice. Thank you very much Angel Valkyrie."

"Of—course."

Angel walked past Thor and started moving on to get to her car. Thor followed her. Angel stopped and turned around to face him, frowning to see that he was right behind her.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"I am following you, Angel Valkyrie. Have you forgotten already?"

"No I haven't forgotten. I just didn't know that you meant _now_."

"But of course, Angel Valkyrie—."

"Will you _please_ stop calling me by my full name? Just call me Angel."

"But of course Angel. I was meaning to go with you right now."

"I have to clean out the swimming pool for daycare tomorrow after school first."

"I will help you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Excellent. Let us venture forth," Thor said, walking ahead of Angel to her car. Angel watched after him baffled.

Inside the car, Angel's body was stiff as if she was afraid that Thor would attack her at any minute. She took a deep breath and stole a glance at him sitting in the passenger's seat next to her.

"So I've never seen you around here before. Are you new around here?"

"Yes, that is a sufficient way of putting it," Thor replied with a satisfied nod.

"Okay. So you're a late student?"

"Yes."

"So what would be your favorite class so far?"

"The one that has us read these wonderful stories written by a man named Shakespeare."

"Oh. Somehow, that doesn't surprise me."

"I like the stories."

"Which one have you started with?"

"An good story called _Romeo and Juliet_."

"They both die at the end."

"That is a tragedy. Their names will be remembered in the halls of Asgard."

"What?"

"Pay no heed to that last part, Angel Valkyrie."

"What did I just say a minute ago?"

"You said 'somehow, that doesn't surprise me'."

"Dear God, you're hopeless."

Angel pulled her car over on the side of the road and turned the ignition off.

"I must be crazy."

"Angel Valkyrie—."

"I _must_ be crazy. I let some weird guy I barely know who wants me to fall in love with him in my car and I'm taking him with me to my own house. I'm an idiot!"

"Angel Valkyrie, you have my word, you are not an imbecile…"

"Imbecile sounds worse," Angel groaned. She had her face on the wheel.

"If I make you feel uncomfortable, please just tell me to go," Thor insisted with a sad tone. Angel looked up at Thor and sighed.

"No. You can come with me. I'm sorry, I just—."

Several seconds of silence.

"You're just different. But—I mean, that's not a bad thing, I promise. I just have to get used to you, that's all. You seem like a pretty nice guy to me."

"I promise you Angel…"

Angel half-smiled when she realized that Thor just used her first name this time.

"…I have no plans to harm you. I just want to be your friend. Nothing more."

Angel moved several strands of hair from her eyes and tucked them behind her ear. She nodded.

"Alright. I'll clean out the pool for tomorrow and then you can swing by my place for dinner. Sound good?"

"That sounds good, Angel Valkyrie."

Angel rolled her eyes and laughed. Thor felt his spirits lift at the sound of her laughter. It was beautiful, albeit a little bit cracked.

"We're going to have to work on that—that way you call me."

Angel let the owner of the house know she was going to clean out the swimming pool before getting started. The owner handed her a ten-dollar bill and retreated back into the house with a thin line of smoke trailing from her cigarette.

"This is a very large tub," Thor commented as he and Angel approached the large, round swimming pool in the backyard. Angel laughed again.

"You take your baths in swimming pools?" Angel asked.

"Where I come from, we don't call them swimming pools."

"Sounds like a place I would like to visit some day if all of you are that—different."

"Perhaps some day Angel Valkyrie. Now how might I be able to help you?" Thor asked.

"You'll need a pool brush ready. After that, we get a net and started scooping out any algae and leaves."

Thor stared distastefully down at the water in the pool, which had turned into a sickly green.

"The water does not look very inviting."

"Hence why we're going to clean it. Here." Angel handed Thor a pool brush.

"The faster we clean this, the sooner we can go have dinner at my place."

Thor held the pool brush, feeling along the handle. It made him miss his hammer Mjolnir. It made him miss Asgard. It made him miss his father.

"Angel Val—Angel. Thank you," he said, flashing a smile. Angel chuckled and smiled in return.

"No problem."

The two had the pool cleaned after a half an hour. They were unaware that Wiley was watching them from a safe distance, a deep frown imprinted on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry this took so long to release! I've been working on multiple projects at a time and have also been busy with college and work. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

Angel lived on a farm, as did most other people in the area it seemed. Thor followed Angel into the barn and was delighted at the sight of horses in stables. At least there was finally a familiar sight ever since he was banished to Earth.

"This one's name is Volstagg," Angel said, gesturing to a beautiful brown horse with a black mane. She reached out and stroked him between the eyes.

Thor remembered Volstagg. He was one of the Warrior's Three led by Lady Sif.

"It is a pleasure to meet you my friend," Thor said, reaching out to stroke the horse. Volstagg reared back with a defensive neigh. Angel laughed.

"He doesn't like unfamiliar hands. He has to get used to you being around," she said.

"You mean, you would like me to be here again?" Thor asked.

"Don't overthink it, just enjoy the time you're having right now."

"Right, of course."

Angel took Thor to see her room. The walls were a beautiful white and the one window right beside her bed with the desk in front of it poured in the evening light.

"God it's so hot," Angel muttered, reaching down and turning on the fan. Thor watched the fan turning in one direction, then going another. He wondered if it was a threat he needed to be concerned about.

Angel took a swig from her water bottle, and pointed out the drawings tacked to the wall over her bed.

"What do you think?"

Thor squinted to clear his vision and get a better look. They were all drawings of every planet tacked on in the form of a circle with one picture tacked on in the center. What surprised Thor was that the drawing in the center was the World Tree, Yggdrasil.

"You know of the World Tree," Thor said, walking closer to the drawing.

"Oh, yes. I do. I believe in it," Angel replied.

Thor couldn't help but smile while looking at the picture. It was beautifully drawn too.

"What made you draw this?"

"It's kind of a personal story," Angel admitted.

"I assure you, if you don't feel comfortable sharing your story, it's…"

"No no. It's fine. I'm glad you're actually interested," Angel said.

"You mean to say that no one else has heard it?" Thor asked.

"I haven't told a single person. Not even my ex-boyfriend or my parents. My parents just think I'm weird that I draw these things."

Thor sat down on Angel's bed. "If you're comfortable, please go on."

Angel sighed and sat down against the wall. "Well, I—I almost killed myself about a month ago."

"Why would you try to take your own life?" Thor asked.

"I had a really messy breakup with my boyfriend. He was abusive, and he told me to go and die shortly before the breakup. He wasn't angry with me at the time that he said it, but it was still so wrong, so messed up to say to me."

"Yes I agree with you, Angel Valkyrie."

"So I did this to myself," Angel continued, raising her sleeve to reveal several scars from cutting, "and I went out cold. I was so close to dying that I was able to see it."

"Yggdrasil," Thor said.

"Yep. I swear I was there right by that tree for an eternity before the doctors brought me back, but they said I was only out for ten minutes."

Thor walked over to Angel and sat down next to her. When she looked into his eyes, she could see the warmth in them, and they made her smile.

"Stop looking at me like that," she said, but she didn't sound irritated or upset at all.

"Like what?" Thor asked.

"We had an agreement," Angel reminded him.

Thor immediately shifted his gaze away from her and bowed his head. "Please forgive me, I didn't mean—."

"I feel like all you do is apologize."

"Yes, that seems accurate given my circumstances."

"Hey," Angel said, encouraging Thor to look at her again, "things aren't as bad as they seem."

"Do you think I'm crazy about seeing the tree? Do you think I'm wrong?" She asked.

"No, Angel. I actually believe you because the tree is real," Thor said.

"How do you know that?"

"Because—because I've seen it myself."

"You tried to kill yourself too?"

"Yes— _I mean_ , no. Of course not," Thor said.

"Why did you say 'yes' at first? How could you accidentally say that?" Angel asked.

"Uh, I was distracted by the beauty in your eyes—I mean I was thinking too deeply about the curves of your smile, I—."

Instead of getting angry, Angel laughed. "It's cuter when a guy can't say those things with confidence. The more confidence a guy sounds like he has while saying those things, the more he's trying too hard and it just looks like he's showing off," Angel said.

"Yes of course. How dare they display too much confidence," Thor replied, deciding to play along so that the two of them could agree on something.

"So you're serious then. You believe that the tree is real too?" Angel asked.

"Yes. You're not crazy."

"Well I'm glad I'm not crazy."

Thor began to wish that he could take Angel to go see the tree with him, but it wasn't the right time. He was stuck on Earth until his father saw it fit for him to come back.

"We should head downstairs, I smell my mom's cooking and I'd like to help her," Angel said.

Downstairs, Angel's mom was indeed cooking. The food Angel's mom set out was barbecue meatballs with mashed potatoes, and he got a glass of soda which Angel told him was called Mountain Dew. Thor greedily eyed the bottle of red wine Angel's mother had taken out to pour for herself.

He reached his hand out. "May I?"

"Silly boy, you're underaged. You can't have wine," Angel's mother replied with one eyebrow raised but she was smiling.

"Do not mock me woman, there is nothing wrong with me drinking wine," Thor insisted with a frown.

"Donald!" Angel snapped. She turned to her mother, "I'm sorry."

"Please, I didn't mean to be rude, I'm very sorry," Thor begged.

"It's alright. When you're twenty-one, I'll be more than happy for you to have a glass."

Thor held back a sad groan when he sat back in his chair. He picked up the glass of Mountain Dew and took a sip. He smacked his lips and shook his head. He didn't much care for the taste.

During the meal however, Thor got along with Angel and her mother very well. It felt good to be settling back into an atmosphere where he felt like he was talking to family. Angel's mother explained how Angel's father had left them several years ago and that Angel wanted to be a stay-at-home painter with a family of her own.

"I admire your passion for art. You are an artist at heart, I can see that," Thor said. Angel's cheeks beamed. He was obviously making a good impression. He just had to keep it up.

Then in the back of Thor's mind, he heard words spoken by his own father Odin. He never forgot the voice.

 _You're doing well my son_.

"This was nice," Angel said as Thor stepped out the front door to leave.

"Yes indeed. Shall we do this again some time soon?" Thor asked.

"Why don't you come to the neighbor's house tomorrow when I'm babysitting? I can always use an extra hand," Angel said.

Thor looked down at his hands, feeling a little bit nauseous at the thought of cutting off one of his hands for Angel to use. On Earth in this body, he wouldn't be able to replace it.

"I'm not sure how I would feel about giving you one of my hands, even if it's for you," Thor admitted.

Angel laughed, and Thor smiled in return even though the idea that Angel was laughing at this seemed odd.

"Where were you all my life?" She asked. "I don't mean literally. It means, I can use the extra assistance."

The realization dawned on Thor. "Oh yes of course. Yes, I'll come."

"Four o' clock tomorrow?"

"Of course. Good night Angel Valkyrie."

"Good night Donald."

* * *

Wiley opened the door into his room to see Thor sitting on his bed staring at his alarm clock.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Waiting for the clock to strike four in the afternoon tomorrow," Thor replied without taking his eyes off the time.

"You do realize that's more than twenty-four hours away right?" Wiley asked.

"How long does every minute take?"

"Sixty seconds."

"Midgard's time takes so long," Thor groaned, and he finally looked away from the alarm clock and stood up.

"What happens at four tomorrow?" Wiley asked.

"I'm helping Angel with her—babysitting job. I didn't want to ask her this personally, but what is babysitting? I'm not fond of the idea of sitting on babies."

"Well you're the god of thunder, so I can understand why you don't get it. It means taking care of babies while their parents are away at work or something," Wiley said.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to say 'taking care of babies' instead of 'babysitting'. There would be a lot less confusion without all these fancy terms," Thor pointed out.

"You have yourself a point, but ah—listen. There's something I need to tell you," Wiley said.

"What is it?" Thor asked.

"You should know this because I trust you. You're the god of thunder and you're one of the Avengers after all."

"Whatever it is, I can handle it," Thor assured him.

"I hope so. It's just that I don't know how I feel about you pursuing Angel, because—I used to be her boyfriend."


End file.
